Gas detecting sensors have many applications. One such application is to detect the presence of a dangerous gas, or to detect a gas whose presence indicates a dangerous situation. For example, NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Association) researches are interested in detecting low concentrations of sulfur dioxide (SO2) in closed environments, such as for example aboard the international space station or the space shuttle. SO2 could be a probable breakdown product from leaking lithium-thionyl chloride batteries. SO2 is a colorless gas or liquid under pressure with a pungent odor. Inhalation or exposure could have adverse effects on human health.
During regeneration of a gas detecting sensor, the detected gas is released from the sensor into the environment after detection and after the gas is no longer present in the environment at any appreciable concentrations, so that the sensor may be used again. Most of the previously reported sensor materials for SO2 detection use relatively harsh conditions for regeneration and operation.